caught in the act
by btrrusherforever
Summary: kendall and james gets caught in the worst possible position what will the person do to them afterwards
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys I wanted to let everyone know I was updating my story soon I just had to fix a few problems and then I will put up chapter 17.I also updated for my Bestie Birdie16 :)**

chapter 1

figuring out feelings

James and Kendall were the most popular guys in school and the cutest. Everyone worshiped the ground they walked on. They could get any girl and any guy If they so choose. They weren't the evil kind of popular which was the snooty rich bitch attitude. They respected everyone unless they really did something to annoy them or mess with their family and and James were a lot of things including 's dad was a

real estate agent one of the best in California he was the owner and he married James mom a very popular cosmetics designer she was the owner as well. Kendall and James had a good life and a nice home more like a looked good all the time from their moms special cosmetics. James used the cosmetics Kendall didn't really think he needed it.

James and Kendall were very close they talked about everything mostly because their parents are never home and that's how they bonded. They loved their parents but they work way too much.

James was in the shower at the moment and Kendall really had to go the bathroom. They did have more than one bathroom in the house but Kendall was closer to this one and he didn't think he could make it to another one. He couldn't wait he walked in and told James that he had to pee and couldn't make it to a different one.

James didn't hear Kendall since he didn't say anything back. Kendall was done so all he had to do was leave but when he turned around James was out of the shower and standing there with nothing on. Kendall couldn't help but look down which was the wrong thing to do because his cheeks were as red as James now. Kendall snapped out of the state of shock which brought James back to reality. He quickly covered himself and kendall left rushing past the brunette.

Oh my gosh he caught me looking at his junk and he seen me blush wait… why did I that's my brother that would be weird to think of him like that but Kendall suddenly had those images pop into his head. How James would slam his throbbing member into Kendall which Kendall found out was really big longer than his but not thicker. Kendall smacked himself for even thinking of his brother like that and then compare it to his.

Kendall was losing his mind he started finding reasons so he didn't feel like a pervert. He was thinking that since him and James are not real brothers only brothers by marriage it didn't matter. Then he thought that it was okay because he seen James blushing too. Kendall knew those were bad reasons but he keeps them in mind.

In the bathroom James was still shocked he was all dressed and hair done but he couldn't find the courage to leave the bathroom. He was looking at Kendall's ass that whole time he was going to the bathroom. He kept thinking maybe Kendall seen him staring but he wasn't sure and that's what scared him. Also the fact that Kendall was staring at his junk for a split second. He didn't want to face Kendall now so he would stay in the bathroom for a while.

Kendall had taken a shower before James knowing he takes hours and they both liked that shower since it was the best one in the house. Kendall was all dressed and ready for school so he went to the

kitchen to grab something to eat. Kendall looked at the time and it was time to go to school and James was not out yet so he would just meet him in school.

Kendall walked out the door getting into his 2013 black Escalade. Kendall liked big trucks that would take over the road. He was still thinking about this morning how were he and James ever going to have a normal conversation now.

When James heard Kendall's loud truck leave the house he exited the bathroom feeling safe now. He grabbed some toast and quickly went to his car which was a 2013 black Lamborghini. He had to go quick because school starts in ten minutes. He pulled into the space that was reserved for him and Kendall and ran in the school just in time. His first class was with Kendall actually all of them were with Kendall because they were seniors now so they didn't have that many classes to take. He entered his class avoiding eye contact with Kendall at all cost.

Kendall blurred out the whole class thinking of James and it looked like James was not listening either the way he was looking outside the window. Mr. Ryan was a strict teacher he would give detention for everything. So when he seen James and Kendall not paying attention he screamed both their names out loud to get their attention. When they both looked up shocked from the outburst he told them they both had detention today. Kendall and James both gave the what the fuck look but didn't say anything knowing they would get another detention if they did.

The day went on like regular except for James and Kendall. They avoided each other the whole day not speaking to one another in class or at the lunch table. That all that changed when they got to the detention room.

When James walked in and seen Kendall sitting there with his music in his ears and head down he decided that now was a good time to discuss this morning. He went over to the boy he has been thinking about all day and took the ear buds out his ear.

What the hell du… Kendall was about to say but didn't get to finish because of whom was standing in front of him. He looked like he was going to puke,his heart was racing like crazy wondering why James was looking at him like that and not saying a word.

James was going to talk now since they were by themselves but Kendall gave him a look and he lost all the courage to say anything. Everything in his head was scattered everywhere and he didn't know what to say.

Kendall said something seeing that James wasn't going to any time soon. He wasn't confident in what he was going to say but he would tell James the truth no matter how crazy he looked. They told each other everything so this would just be another confession.

Look James I'm sorry I walked in on you taking a shower but I couldn't make it to another bathroom in time and I didn't mean to stare at your junk dude but it was there and I couldn't help but notice how big it was Kendall said blushing at the last statement. I couldn't help but think about you all day and I couldn't come up to you at all today because I was scared of what you would think of me but I changed my mind I was going to tell you when we got home because your my brother and I tell you everything Kendall said in a serious tone.

James just stared at him again now shocked that Kendall was thinking the same as him they really were close he thought. He still couldn't get any words out of his mouth which was not a good thing because Kendall started to get up and walk away. James couldn't let that happen so he did the only thing he could do and wanted to do all day. He went over to Kendall turned him around so they were face to face and he kissed him. It was a fast rough kiss and they soon let go realizing they were running out of breath. They pulled away only to kiss again but this time it was slow and passionate. James had his hands on Kendall's lower back and Kendall placed his right hand on James cheek and the other on his neck. This time they stopped not because they needed air but because their principle had walked in and said both their names loud and clear.

James and Kendall both broke apart and looked at their principle with wide eyes not knowing what to say to cover up what they just did. How could you cover up something like that anyway.


	2. Chapter 2

**chapter 2**

**finding the secret room**

Boys I think you need to come with me their principle said finger motioning for them to follow him.

James and Kendall followed him scared of what was going to happen. Would he tell their parents about this? That would be an awkward conversation to have with them. It's already bad that they were caught by their principle.

They reached the main office and Mr. Downey told them to take a seat while he sat in his behind the desk. Mr. Downey was sitting in his seat hands intertwined together looking at the boys with a devious look on his face.

Kendall didn't like the silence and had to say something but he couldn't think of anything. He wanted to know if he was going to tell their parents so he asked him.

Well boys I would like to let you know that I'm not going to tell them Mr. Downey said with a smile.

James was very happy and smiled but Kendall was not too pleased Mr. Downey was not telling them something. He had to have a plan because he wouldn't just not tell so he wanted something and Kendall was determined to find out what.

Alright I don't believe you would just let us off the hook like that so what do you want Kendall said annoyed while James was still relieved that he wasn't going to get it from their parents.

It breaks my heart to know that you think of me like that but it's true I do want something and I'm going to get you want to keep this thing a little secret you'll do as I say do you understand Mr. Downey said in a deep voice that scared James.

Kendall knew it was too good to be true but he was kind of freaking out at what he was going to make them do. Oh gosh what if he makes them sell drugs or join some type of gang. Kendall was thinking of the worst things he could possibly say.

I have this secret club that I want you two to join and only some students know about it. It's not for the whole school to know and if they find out you will regret it Mr. Downey says.

James was not happy any more he asked him what this club was in a nervous voice he didn't like where this was headed.

You will find out tomorrow after school you boys will stay after whatever day I tell you Mr. Downey says with that evil smirk again. He stood up and walked up to the door opened it and told the boys that he will look forward to seeing you them tomorrow.

Kendall and James went their separate ways to their cars and drove home. When they got in they both went into their giant living room to discuss about what Mr. Downey could be talking about.

So what did you think he meant when he said secret club James said to Kendall making air quotes. James was sitting on the couch legs crossed and hands holding his legs wondering what Kendall thought he meant so he could at least have an idea and wouldn't be too shocked when he found out.

There was a lot of room on the other couches but Kendall was sitting right next to James. Neither seemed to mind so that's how it stayed. Kendall was sitting with his legs tucked in his arms both of them facing each other.

Well I was thinking that he would have us sell drugs for him or join some type of gang Kendall said looking down.

When he looked up and seen James face red and tears start to come out his eyes he quickly got up and hugged James caressing him so he wasn't crying. He rubbed his hands around James back which helped a little.

I'm sorry James I didn't mean to scare you I was just telling you what I thought Kendall said feeling guilty.

I know Kendall it's just I'm really scared of what he wants us to do I don't want to go to jail or die I want to be with you James said not caring that he just told Kendall that he wants to be with him. James had stopped crying and looked at Kendall with red puffy eyes.

I will keep you safe baby I will not let you go anywhere other than my arms Kendall reassuring James that he was safe in his hands. James was thinking where baby had come from but he didn't care he liked it.

Thanks so much Kendall I don't want nothing to happen to you either I love you so much James says. He leans in to Kendall and kisses him. Kendall doesn't waste any time to kiss back.

Kendall pulls James body closer to him and grabs onto his waist. James climbs on top of Kendall and Kendall lays back making James fall on him harder then planned. They both laugh and kiss again. James stomach rumbles and Kendall hears it and pulls James back to look at him.

Are you hungry Kendall asks? James shakes his head yes and Kendall asks why he didn't tell him. James didn't want to stop kissing him and that's what he told Kendall.

Another grumble from him stomach and Kendall tells James that they had plenty of time for that later but right now he was going to make them something to eat.

After they ate they were tired so they both got in the shower. It was too awkward together so they got in separate showers.

When they were done and ready for bed James and Kendall gave each other kisses longer than normal family members do but they weren't like normal families because normal family members don't like their brother like a lover. They said goodnight to one another and went to bed to face tomorrow feeling refreshed.

They both couldn't sleep for two reasons they were thinking about each other and what is going to happen tomorrow. They hoped that it didn't ruin their lives.

Next day in school

All day through school when Mr. Downey seen them he would smile which would make them both shiver reminding them that he caught them.

It came to that time of day and they both went to Mr. Downey's office and waited for him to get there. Kendall and James were silent the whole time they were waiting for their principle.

About ten minutes later he walked in and told the boys to follow him. James and Kendall looked at each other gulped hard and followed Mr. Downey to the school basement they were getting nervous even more now. Mr. Downey stopped at a big metal door and turned around to look at the boys.

Alright this is where we meet up for our club you are not to bring anyone here and tell no one about this place either. Kendall and James shook their heads and Mr. Downey opened the door and moved aside for them to walk in.

When they walked in they seen people they knew and used to hang with until they drifted apart. They all had sad faces and looked miserable. James was thinking what could be so bad about this place to have everyone so upset.

Hi my beauties these are our new club mates be nice to them ok mr Downey said. now will all of you get ready for today. Kendall and James stood there with mouths wide open shocked at what they were doing. Kendall didn't even think of this and now he wishes he did so he could have been prepared.

James was the same way shocked he didnt think their principle was this cruel to his students and was wondering how long this was going on. This was going to be very interesting and not in a good way.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

_**Uncomfortable sex**_

Kendall looked at Mr Downey and he had a big smile on his face. Kendall knew something was wrong with him and now he knows he is psychotic. What sane person makes people do stuff like this.

James had noticed the people who were friends with them. He seen his friend Red this boy that he played volleyball with then he seen Lay lay a girl who he always went to see for a serious talk or some fashion ideas because she was always dressing up so cute but lately she hasn't. Then this other girl yen that he would go to talk about whom he liked. They all used to be friends but they all changed. It was probably because of this it can change someone after a while kendall was guessing. Kendall walked up to his used to be friends and asked what was going on here.

Well we come here and we take pictures or videos for big daddy lay lay said weakly.

Big daddy who the hell is big daddy Kendall said getting mad at what he heard. Mr. Downey walked over and told Kendall and James that while they were in this room he was to be called big daddy.

James was feeling sick to his stomach at this realization of what was going on down here. He asked how long this has been going on when big daddy walked away.

Red answered this time and told both of them that this started 3 months ago which was around the time they stopped talking. James felt really bad that he couldn't help his friends they couldn't tell so he didnt know to even try.

Kendall shivered from what he heard this couldn't be real he tried pinching himself. After doing it over and over again he realized he wouldn't wake up so it's not a nightmare he was having.

That's not all yen said we also have to have sex with each other sometime like red had to have sex with big daddy while he recorded the whole thing. James and Kendall stomach turned upside down and twisted.

Kendall asked if that was the only one who was forced to have sex. Lay lay shook her head and said that she had sex with Mr Ryan and yen told him that she had sex with Mr Mettee.

James was shocked more teachers knew about this and they didn't do anything about it and they were also involved in the sexual activities. Those teachers were all about doing the right thing in school but they obviously didn't care about this rule.

Big daddy came back and told the boys to follow him to this secluded room in the back. They both followed slowly behind him scared of what will happen.

When they reached the room It had whips, chains, rope, costumes and, a king size bed sitting behind some cameras. They were told to put the costumes on and get into the bed. Kendall looked around for a bathroom or a changing room but couldn't find one.

Where is the bathroom at so we can change Kendall asked. Big daddy laughed and told them that they had to change rite where they were standing it wouldn't make a difference after they got done doing what they were going to do.

They slowly started undressing and putting on the costumes. They both had different outfits and both being inappropriate.

Kendall had on leather pants with his member hanging out from the hole,he had a leather vest that buttoned in the front. He also had a whip in his pants side pocket.

James had on leather pants also but the hole was in the back so his ass was hanging out he didn't have anything on top but he had a leather spiked choke chain around his neck.

When they were all dressed they both stood there looking uncomfortable Kendall covering his member with his hand and James hiding his ass. They looked at big daddy with questioning looks not wanting to be here.

Big daddy walked up to them and told them that they were going to have sex today. Kendall and James didn't even take it that far still feeling new about kissing each other but now they were going to have sex. Big daddy told them to go lay down on the bed so he can start recording. They didn't know what to do because they were being watched and they didn't feel right with each right now. It was an awkward feeling for the both of them.

Big daddy started the cameras and told them to start having sex but they just sat there not moving an inch. Kendall watched as big daddy take out his phone and told them that he would call their parents right now if they didn't do what he asked.

Kendall jumped up and got on top of James in a heartbeat he didn't want him to tell it would ruin their lives even more. Kendall went down to James neck and whispered in his ear that he would go easy on him.

Big daddy told them to continue that he would be back when they are done that he had to go watch the other kids.

James had tears coming out his eyes he didn't want to do this right now. He knew he loved Kendall but he wasn't ready and it looked like Kendall wasn't either because he had a dreadful look on his face.

They had to whisper to each other so the camera couldn't hear them. They had to mentally get ready for this and it was hard to do.

Kendall kissed James so they can get comfortable and relax. It worked so he moved down to his neck and at first bit down soft then harder James moaned from the pleasure it made his member feel. Kendall unzipped his pants and pulled James member out and stroked it and his own so they could get to full attention.

They both were moaning now James was finally ready for Kendall to be inside him. Kendall stopped his movements and lined himself up with James ready to slam into him. He spit on his hands and he spreaded it all over his now throbbing member James felt this and liked the feeling of it and wanted more of it. Kendall wasted no time to push into him feeling the tightness around him. Kendall lost it when he reached all the way in James. James told him to move after Kendall sitting there waiting for him to say those perfect words.

He pulled out of James and slammed back in making James whine when Kendall hit this certain spot that felt really good. He told him to keep hitting that spot which Kendall did with no problem.

Kendall grabbed James legs and put them around his waist so he can go in deeper to hit that spot dead on. It became too much for them to handle both forgetting that they were being recorded.

Kendall and James finally came. Kendall filled James up with his creamy white goo and James making a crazy design on kendall's chest with his cum. Kendall pulled out of James and landed on the bed next to him. James heard the door open and reality came rushing back to him and Kendall that this was for big daddy's fun. They both sat up covered in cum and watched as big daddy clapped his hands for them like they just did something really good.


	4. Chapter 4

_**chapter 4**_

James felt real dirty for what he has done. They weren't even ready for this but they were forced to do it. It would have been special if they had the chance to do it when they were alone and not with cameras.

Kendall stared at big daddy with the meanest look wanting to kill him for hurting all these people. Kendall and James didn't like when people messed with their friends and that's what big daddy did.

Big daddy looked at them like they were some type of puzzle piece. He didn't know why they didn't have smiles on their face. Kendall and James were his best group even though he just picked them it was just something about them.

Well you can go boys I will be needing you tomorrow so you better bring your pretty little asses down here after school big daddy said sternly. He walked away and left them to get dressed.

As soon as he left out the door Kendall and James jumped out of the bed reaching for their clothes feeling uncomfortable. Kendall and James didn't say anything to each other or to anyone when they came out of the room. They didn't have to say anything to lay lay red or yenn they already knew what happen.

They walked to their cars still not saying anything to one another feeling too ashamed to

speak. What they just did was not supposed to happen ever happennot like this any way. It was supposed to be romantic but it was the furthest thing from it.

When they reached the house they went to the room and went to their own showers. They were trying to get that dirty and shame feeling to disappear but as many times as they washed it just wouldn't go away.

They also put their clothes in the washing machine after cleaning up. They had to since they put their clothes on without cleaning off the cum from their little secret didn't want to wash off there they just wanted to get out of there as soon as possible.

This was a time where Kendall and James needed each other but they were too uncomfortable to see each other. It wasn't hard to avoid each other because they're house was big and they had their own bathrooms plus they were too upset to eat at the moment.

Kendall went to his room and laid down on his bed thinking about what happen. He smiled because the feeling of being inside James did feel good. Just the way his face scrunched up when he was close his climax was just a

complete turn on.

Kendall kept thinking about James and the way his body tensed when Kendall entered him. It was turning him on and he really wanted James now but there was no way he could look at him.

Kendall needed to take care of his little problem so he went to his bathroom and handled his business.

While Kendall pleasured himself in the bathroom James was watching TV in his room. He flicked through the channels not finding anything good on to watch.

This one channel caught James eyes and he watched it for a minute. He would usually skip this channel but now he wants to watch it.

James was watching the X rated channel and he couldn't get enough. It was a blond male and a brunette girl on the beach. James was thinking of him and Kendall. If Kendall and him were still talking he would have went to him with this problem but big daddy had to ruin it for them.

James decided to just do it right there. He would have gone to the bathroom but he was too busy watching his show.

Kendall finally came out of the bathroom and he felt better but now he was hungry. Kendall was going to the kitchen even if James was there he had to talk to him anyway.

As he was walking he heard noises from James room but he kept going to the kitchen not wanting to find out what he was moaning from. Kendall made it to the kitchen and looked through his fridge for something good. He couldn't find anything so he went to the cabinets to look.

Kendall grabbed a can of beef ravioli minis with meatballs. Kendall always loved chef boyarde food it was so good. He took out a bowl and placed the food in it. He added some water in the can swished it around and poured it in his food so it wasn't so thick.

He put his food in the microwave for two minutes. Kendall grabbed a spoon and then stood there waiting for his food to finish. When he heard the beeping noise he opened it up and brought his food to the living room table.

Kendall was about to sit down but he forgot to get something to drink. He got up and poured himself some lemon flavor snapple ice tea. When he got back he saw James sitting down watching TV.

Kendall was about to say hey but he seen that James had took his food. He walked up too James and stood in front of him.

James gave him a look of "what is the problem"

Kendall laughed and rolled his eyes and made another bowl of his favorite food. He also grabbed another cup of ice tea but this one time it was peach flavor because that's what James liked. He brought in James drink and his food and sat down next to him.

He looked at the TV and seen that James was watching harry potter. Kendall liked harry potter but the urge to talk to James was more important

.


	5. Chapter 5

**_chapter 5_**

James was still munching away on his beeferoni and trying not to look at Kendall but it was hard to do when he was so sexy. Kendall leaned over to the remote and turned the TV off. James gave him a confused look but Kendall just sat back and looked at him.

Kendall sat there for a minute then started talking. He wasn't sure of what to say but he had to make the awkwardness go away.

Look I feel bad that we did this and I couldn't help you but I have a plan on how to get Mr. Downey in trouble Kendall said. James looked hopeful and asked how.

Kendall smiled and told James that he needed his friends for this plan that they were in this too so they know more than us. James liked the idea already but he wanted to know the rest.

_**The next after school.**_

Kendall and James were with their friends lay lay yen and red waiting for the time so their plan can take action. Red had the camera in his shirt because today was the day big daddy was going to scar reds life again. This was going to be the last day he does this to anyone again though.

They all went in and big daddy was already there waiting for red to get ready. Red knew the routine since he has been doing this for two months already.

Red was happier than the other times but still upset and freaked out. He was happy that he was going to be sending big daddy to jail and sad because he still had to sleep with him one more time though.

Red gave the group one last look before he went to the room to meet big daddy. Kendall could see the hurt look in his eyes and wishes that there was some other way but he had to get big daddy caught in the act.

Kendall and James waited with lay lay and yen asking them various questions for the video because James had another camera in is shirt. He asked them questions like how long have you been doing this? And why are you here? And what do you do here?

Lay Lay answered them knowing that yen didn't like talking about this. This was going to scar her the most and everyone knew it by how quiet she is.

Well I have been here for probably two or three months I lost count after I have been here so many times yen came here about two months ago. I'm here because I was caught skipping class and yen was smart mouthing the principle. I take pictures with random people here but mostly Mr. Ryan I made some videos with him and it was so bad and I was hurting for days and yen does the same but she is with Mr. Mettee.

James had a disgusted look on his face he couldn't believe his friends went through this and never told him or Kendall anything. After this whole ordeal is over they really had to hang again since they all went through this terrible experience.

Red was in the room waiting for big daddy to do what he had to do so he can start putting this behind him. Big daddy took red's hand and started to undress him. Red had to put the shirt someplace where he knew the camera can see them so he took it off himself. He laid it on a

chair that was in front of the bed.

Someone looks excited to be doing this big daddy said laughing because red took his shirt off himself. Red wanted to puke right then and there but didn't he put on a forced smile and turned around.

Big daddy pushed him on the bed and climbed on top of him. Red was breathing really hard and fast.

Red stayed looking at big daddy's mouth because he did have a nice smile with straight white teeth to match. Everything else about big daddy was hated like personality,his stomach and how it poked out and his square head made him look funny.

All those thoughts faded from red's mind when he felt that familiar uncomfortable feeling. His nightmare was about to begin again.

Outside the room everyone heard the cries from red and the pleasurable moans from big daddy. At this time everyone would cover their ears so they didn't have to hear the innocent cries from their classmate.

Yen started to cry she hated hearing her friends get treated like they were nothing. Kendall grabbed her and she jumped at first but then relaxed when she seen who it was. James watched as Kendall hugged and comforted her. He got a little jealous but he knew he was only trying to distract her from her friend's abuse.

The door opened to a limp red coming out of the room. Lay lay ran over to him but being careful to not hurt him. Yen left Kendall's embrace and went to red also staying by his side. James and Kendall walked over to him and red gave them the shirt. Kendall took it then turned his attention to a smiling big daddy.

He looked like he just won a million dollars when he should be looking like he was about to die for doing this to kids. Mr. Downey really was a sick pervert and Kendall would be happy when he was behind bars or getting the needle. Kendall and James took their three younger friends and left immediately.

They all got into kendall car since it was the biggest between him and james. He knew where they lived since all the rich kids used to play together. Before they all got out Kendall told them that he would be going to the police first thing tomorrow morning so they should meet here tomorrow.


	6. Chapter 6

_**chapter 6**_

It was the next day James and Kendall got to the place first. They were waiting for the other kids to get there. Kendall had the perfect plan to get big daddy in trouble. James added to the plan which made it even better but he needed the kids to show up. They were supposed to be here twenty minutes ago. Kendall took out his phone and called lay lay's number he was always closer to her than James. James was closer to red.

Kendall let

the phone ring and ring until he got her voicemail.

Hey what's up! wait what I can't hear you….. Sike no I'm not on the phone ha ha ha! That what Kendall heard he thought she was really on the phone at first. He laughed a little but then got serious again. He wanted to know why she wasn't answering her phone and why they all were not here.

James was about to say something but he seen in the distance a man walking towards them. He couldn't make out who it was yet. James tapped on Kendall shoulder and told him to look at the person coming over to them. Kendall turned around and was not happy.

James seen who it was and was not happy either he was freaking out. He grabbed onto Kendall arm and tried to stand tall but he couldn't after what he did.

Big daddy had walked up to them with a big smirk.

What are you doing here you fucking bastard Kendall said anger in his voice with slight horror?

Hey hey hey what did I tell you to call me Mr Downey said?

You said when we are in that hell hole you call a room that we had to call you that stupid fucking name big daddy kendall said with disgust dripping from his voice.

Big daddy chuckled and said that he and James should be thanking him.

Kendall was about to

speak but James gained some courage and stepped up.

What in the hell should we be thanking you for you fucking freak you have some nerve to say something so damn idiotic.

Big daddy was not laughing anymore his smile went straight and walked a little closer to james and kendall so only they could hear.

What you should be thanking me for is that you got a chance to fuck your gosh damn brother some don't get to do it you ungrateful son of a bitch and I'm a freak you are the ones who were kissing and fucking each other.

Kendall was hurt he said they were freaks for liking each other knowing they were brothers but he was also mad as hell that he would not consider himself a freak knowing he had kids take inappropriate pictures and nasty videos.

Kendall shook his head from those thoughts before he went to jail instead of this bitch. Kendall still wanted to know why he is here so he asked again. Big daddy told them that they would soon find out but they had to follow him somewhere.

James and Kendall were kind of hesitant about this but they went. Kendall was holding James waist and James just walked relaxing a little with Kendall holding him.

Big daddy was walking to this house. It was white with a baby blue window boarder. The lawn had nice green grass with

flowers by the door. It was the perfect house for a family. They walked into the house and it was even nicer inside.

Welcome to my house bros big daddy said. James was shocked that such a horrible man had a nice house. Kendall grabbed James hand and continued to follow big daddy bastard down some stairs which seems to be his basement. Kendall and James didn't like what they seen when they got down there. It was just another place for him to torture kids.

He had cameras and little places for videos his basement was big so it fit a lot. James and Kendall were all the way downstairs and Kendall seen that he had a room that had looked like a recording room. It was dark in there so he didn't know what was in there.

Alright so we are here now what are you going to make us fuck again Kendall said with attitude.

Big daddy walked over to the area that resembled a recording room and flicked two switches. One switch was voices calling for help which was the sound and then the second one was the lights. There in that room was yen red and lay lay tied up with Mr. Ryan and Mr. Mettee standing next to them.

Big daddy told them to get them into position. Mr. Ryan grabbed lay lay and threw her on the bed sitting next to her and Mr. Mettee did the same to yen.

Kendall and James were hurt why did he do this to them they were so innocent. Big daddy went in there and grabbed red and took him to another part of the basement. When red seen Kendall and James he told them that he found out their plan. James was shocked how could he find out they were in private.

Big daddy said that they were not going to send him to jail he had two good teachers that listen to everything and spy when I need them to. They immediately thought of Mr. Ryan and Mr. Mettee.

Red didn't know who actually told but now he did those to fucking bitch teachers. James looked back at them and asked what big daddy bastard wanted.

Big daddy asks them if they would make another video. Kendall suddenly said no without hesitation. Big daddy pressed a button and said "go ahead fellows". Both the teachers reached for their kids and started to rip their clothes off. Lay lay and yen were crying they knew was about to happen. James face tensed up he didn't want to say this but he definitely didn't want to see his friends get raped.

Stop stop okay we will do it just please have them stop James said pleading with the bastard. Kendall looked at James but didn't say anything knowing he had to do it to help his friends.


	7. Chapter 7

_**chapter 7**_

Big daddy told them to stop what they were doing and Mr. Ryan and Mr. Mettee didnt look to happy. They stopped and they took the girls to separate places so they had them by themselves. Mr. Ryan took lay lay to the room upstairs. As they passed lay lay seen Kendall and James standing there. She had a hurt look and so did they. No one said anything not knowing what to say.

They walked into the room and Mr. Ryan put lay lay on the bed. He was gentle with her because he liked her a lot but lay lay didn't like him so he had to find some way to be with her and this is what he thought was best.

Lay lay looked as if she was about to cry but she didn't.

"Why are you doing this to me I didn't do anything to you ever Mr. Ryan" lay lay asked. Mr. Ryan told her to call him Ryan he didn't like Mr. It just reminded him that he couldn't be with her legally.

Ryan pushed her back against the bed and sat on top of her. He kissed her neck and whispered in her ear that he wanted her and she wouldn't let him so this was the only way. Lay lay frowned she was shocked she didn't know he liked her. Lay lay always thought he was cute but never really paid too much attention to it.

Ryan went back down to her neck and bit down just enough to leave a nice mark so anytime she seen it in the mirror she would think of him. lay lay didn't like where this was going he always was gentle with her and if he liked her so much why would he even do this to her.

Lay lay closed her eyes and waited for him to finish. Ryan got in position and lay lay was preparing for the

pain that she would soon come. When Ryan entered her lay lay realized that he didn't have a condom on she felt his actual skin. She was freaking out now was he trying to get her pregnant.

Back in the room with yen and Mr. Eddie

Yen was already on the bed with Eddie on top of her they were in his room that he picked from this house. Big daddy had his room Ryan had his and Eddie had his own room. Eddie liked yen also but he didn't want to tell her that he was too afraid he taught her in school but was too afraid to tell her that one thing.

Yen thought Eddie was a good guy until he did this. She was now afraid of him and Eddie knew this that's why he always tried to be gentle.

Eddie touched her so gentle but she still would flinch he didn't understand why she would be scared he was being soft with her.

Why do you keep inching away and tensing up im being soft with you every time we have sex Eddie said sounding hurt. Yen couldn't believe he really was that dumb.

Yen looked him straight in the eyes and told him that was the problem right there. She didn't want to have sex with him she didn't want to have sex at all with anyone until she was married and that's what she told him.

Eddie was hurt even more now that he knows yen doesn't want to have sex with him but he wanted her so he was going

to get her.

In the room with big daddy James and Kendall

James wanted to know where they took their friends. Big daddy didn't tell them he said that they would find out after the video is made. Kendall didn't like the sound of that. Big daddy led them to this guest room that didn't belong to him Ryan or Eddie. It had a camera and a bed set up just for the sex to be recorded. Kendall and James knew what to do.

Big daddy had left to go do what he had to do. Kendall took bottom this time he let James explore what he can do. James didn't mind at all it just meant that he wasn't going to be hurting in the morning.

James took off his clothes and Kendall did the same so they can get this done and help their friends. Kendall laid down looking at James giving him a nervous look he never did bottom he was always the one on top.

James kissed Kendall and lined himself up to Kendall. He really didn't know what he was doing so he didn't know he was supposed to prepare Kendall first. Kendall was too scared to realize until he felt his member enter him and feeling extra pain.

Kendall didn't know if it was from not being stretched or it being his first time getting pounded into. James and Kendall didn't want to show too much affection because this was a video that big daddy kept and he didn't want anyone else to see how they were actually in bed.

Kendall was feeling better with the pain as it turned to pleasure. all he wanted now was for James to go faster and harder.

Oh my gosh James harder faster please Kendall said moaning. James did with pleasure happy to give Kendall what he wanted. James went the speed of unhuman and Kendall was liking every bit of it. He knew he would be extra sore in the morning though. Kendall needed to release soon or he was going to explode. Kendall told James that he needed his hands to work some wonders on him. James grabbed Kendall's member and stroked it fast so he can cum with him.

About five minutes later Kendall came James following behind filling Kendall up. James collapsed on Kendall smearing the cum on both their stomachs.

Big daddy business

Big daddy occupied himself in the room with red. He liked this boy for a while ever since he was a freshman. He couldn't wait for him to finish high school anymore he had to have him now. Red was not the type to cry he's more of a fighter and he will kick someone's ass if they mess with him or his friends. But right now there was nothing he could do big daddy had him tied down and his weight on him.

What do you want from me you zumbaus why are you on me red said? Big daddy said that he wanted red to call him Brenden or he was going to make sure he was going to make him walk crooked for weeks.

How will you do that with that small raisin you call a dick red said getting cocky.

Brenden wasn't liking this but he did at the same time. He liked to hear red talk like this but it was towards him so he didn't like it. He came to red's ear and whispered that he asked for it now. Brenden came back up and red eyes were wide but he didn't bow down to Brenden.

You can't do nothing to hurt me dirty son of a bitch red half screamed. Brenden striped red of his clothes ready to teach him to not act up. And that's what he did but red didn't give him the satisfaction of whining or moaning out loud.

Brenden was able to conceive kids but red wasn't so when they were done Brenden took reds DNA or as what he liked to call It when he was being nasty his sweet juice. Red was ready to kill Brenden for this but he was still tied up and he couldn't risk going to jail.

Brenden had the perfect plan get the two girls pregnant and he gets pregnant with reds baby and they will be binded forever from it.


	8. Chapter 8

_**chapter 8**_

Brenden left red in the room to relax. He went to both his friends room and knocked on their door. He needed them to come out so they can discuss their plan. Ryan and Eddie came out of the room with wide smiles spread across their face. Brenden knew that by the way they looked they accomplished their plan.

Ryan was so excited he was gonna have a baby with the girl he loved and wanted for a long time. Eddie was a little upset that he hurt yen but he he really wanted that baby.

Brenden knew lay-lay and yen wouldn't have abortions they were too nice for that so they didn't need to keep them hostage for that long and he sure as hell wasn't going to give up reds baby.

Brenden told them that soon their lives would be different and better. Eddie asked him what if they got caught they wouldn't get to see the baby or their lovers at all. Brenden didn't want to hear that at all he couldn't deal with not being around red at all. It was bad enough he couldn't be with him legally. Brenden told him not to worry that wouldn't happen he already caught them the first time they tried to tell on them so they had nothing to worry about. Ryan was blank through the whole thing he was worried about how the baby would affect lay-lay.

Brenden told them to stop worrying that everything would be okay they just have to wait and see. Ryan agreed but still wasn't sure he wanted this baby but didn't want to lose lay-lay either. Brenden had to go check on James and Kendall and see how they were doing.

Brenden came in the room where Kendall and James were and seen they were done and still tangled in each others arms and legs. Brenden was feeling upset thats what he wanted with red but red didn't want him. Brenden didn't understand why he didn't he had a good job a nice house and he was liked by many people. He also didn't understand why the other kids didn't like him either he was making people happy. Brenden just thought that they were being ungrateful.

James looked up and seen big daddy standing there watching them lay there and quickly got up to find his and Kendall clothes. Kendall realized what he was doing and searched for his clothes too. They were in such a rush that James had on Kendall pants and Kendall had James shirt but they had the right shoes on since James has a slightly bigger feet him. They were all dressed and looked at big daddy to see what he wanted from them. Big daddy didn't say anything to them he just stared at them for a minute and walked out motioning with his hands for them to follow.

James grabbed Kendall's hand and they walked out the room to where they were in the beginning. Kendall seen Ryan and Eddie standing there talking to each other. James happen to hear what they were saying and it involved them having sex with their friends. He was so upset he just wanted to kill that bastard of a principle. Then he heard them say how Brenden fucked red also which made him even more upset. All of his friends were rapped by these wicked teachers and he couldn't do anything about it.

James told Kendall what he heard because it seemed like he was staring at big daddy. James asked Kendall if he was alright and Kendall didn't answer him. James turned Kendall around when he seen that Kendall had tears coming down his eyes. Kendall looked at him and told James that he read Brenden lips and he was saying how he had a plan for yen and lay-lay to have babies by Ryan and Eddie and big daddy was going to have reds baby. there were no words to describe how mad James was at this point. If it was possible James probably would have steam coming from his ears nose and head from the fire burning in him.

James couldn't take it anymore James threw the phone out of big daddy's hand and tried to punch him in the face but big daddy blocked it. He grabbed James arm and bent it backwards. James whined in pain and Kendall came rushing over to help him out but before Kendall could reach him Ryan and Eddie grabbed each side of him so he couldn't hurt big daddy.

Kendall was going wild and he wanted to help his brother out but he couldn't. James relaxed seeing that he wasn't getting anywhere struggling. Big daddy threw him to the ground and told him to never do that again or he wouldn't go easy on him next time. Eddie and Ryan let go of Kendall and he dashed to his brother checking if he was okay. big daddy leaned down against him and told him that he used to wrestle and he never lost a match. Kendall wasn't listening to him just making sure James was ok but James heard and just sucked his teeth not believing that.

James stood up and big daddy asked what he did that for anyway. James told him that he was trying to make his friends have babies. brenden laughed happy that he didn't have to keep his plan a secret anymore. Kendall asked in a firm tone if it was true.

big daddy shook his head and said yes and they should be happy for them.

"what the hell is wrong with you why should I be happy you sick bastard" Kendall said with anger and disgust in his voice.

Big daddy screamed at Kendall and told him that because of his plan they were going to have nice beautiful babies. James and Kendall were furious they asked for their friends so they can leave. Big daddy told them not to try their little stunt they tried earlier because he would catch them if they tried to tell the police. Brenden pointed at Ryan and Eddie for them to go get their lovers and let them go.

Eddie and Ryan always hated this part to let them go big daddy did to but he didn't want to admit it. He also went to go get his lover from his room. When they got back lay-lay and yen looked hurt and scared. Red looked uncomfortable standing next to big daddy holding onto his arm. anytime red was touched by big daddy he would get these horrible feeling and want to puke in his presence.

Kendall grabbed yen and lay-lay and James grabbed red from the teachers grasp he wanted to get them out of there as fast as possible. They really need to think of a plan to get these horrible teachers off the streets before he gets anymore kids pregnant.


	9. Chapter 9

chapter 9

Everyone went to lay-lay's house to talk because her mom was not home. They didn't want people to know until they told the cops what was going on

with them. When they all came in everyone grabbed a place to sit. Kendall and James sat next to each other hand in hand. laylay red and yen sat on the big couch together. Kendall looked around the house because he forgot how big and nice her house was. They all had big houses with pools and ten bedrooms they were all nice but they had different styles. Thats how they all met they played with the kids they lived next to. James asked what happened to them when they got taken to the rooms.

"well I was brought to a room and big daddy bastard raped me again but the didn't use a condom" red said.

Lay-lay and yen agreed Ryan and Eddie didn't use one either. Kendall told them that big daddy said he was trying to bind you guys with your rapist with a and lay-lay's mouths dropped they were purposely not wearing a condom. Lay-lay started to hyper-ventilate her mom would kill her if she got pregnant before marriage. She got up and opened her

sliding door that leads to her backyard. She stepped out to capture the air that escaped her lungs. Lay-lay knew she could never kill a baby but she didn't know what to do. Kendall got up and put his arm on her shoulder. lay-lay popped up from shock but calmed down. When Kendall seen her face she was crying. he knew he had to do something about these teachers but he didn't know what. Kendall rubbed her shoulders and told her it would be alright they would work something out. Lay-lay nodded her head and told Kendall that she would be okay they were probably worried about her in there.

When Kendall and lay-lay came back inside James looked pissed. Lay-lay went back over by her friends and Kendall went to go sit next to his

boyfriend but James got up and walked outside not saying a word to anyone. Lay-lay gave an apologetic smile and told him to go find out what is wrong with him.

Kendall got up and went to go find James in lay lays back yard. He finally found him swinging on one of the swings that hung from the tree. Kendall sat down in the swing next to James and asked him what was wrong. James didn't say a thing which made Kendall kind of made. Kendall asked again with a little tone this time. James looked up at him and asked him if he liked lay-lay. Kendall shook his head no he didn't like her. James laughed sarcastically saying yeah right under his breath.

Kendall lifted an eyebrow and asked what that was suppose to mean. James looked at him and said that any time we are with the kids you help lay-lay always and you are always hugging her. Kendall looked at him understanding why he is so mad he is jealous of her. OK I will admit that I liked her before but I love you and I care about I know you know the feeling because I know you liked red before me.

James blushed he didn't know Kendall knew he liked red before. He still kind of liked him but he wasn't going to tell Kendall that even though he may know by the way he looked at him sometimes. Kendall leaned over to James and hugged him telling him that he would be with him forever and not to get mad when he helps lay-lay out and I wont get mad if you are helping red out. James agreed with Kendall and gave him a quick kiss on the lips and grabbed his hands to walk back inside. When they walked in yen asked if everything was OK James shook his head yes and sat back down with Kendall.

Kendall was still trying to think of a plan to help everyone out not just lay-lay. Kendall did catch himself feeling extra worried about her then usual but thats because she was going through a lot. Kendall looked at James and seen he was looking at red while holding his two friends next to him. Kendall did have to admit it did make him jealous to see James watch red. and lay-lay was leaning on red she should want to lean on him and James should be looking at him. Kendall was going through extra problems that he didn't know how to handle but he pushed those thoughts away and focused on the bigger problem at hand. Kendall sat back thinking of what Ryan was doing to lay-lay in that room he really wanted to hurt that guy. James was probably thinking the same about red because he asked him what big daddy bastard did to him in the room. Red really didn't want to speak about it but he did anyway.

"well when I got to the room he was talking to me and he was saying all this stuff. I blocked most f it out so I didn't have to hear him but I was getting smart with him and he didn't like it so he raped me again and took my DNA and now I know its so he can get pregnant I am so pissed with him" red said.

James told him that these teachers will be caught and they will pay for what they did to all of us trust me. Everyone nodded and sat back and relaxed. breathing in the nice scent of the house. Kendall asked lay-lay if her mom still had those crazy hours that she didn't come home until like 5am. Lay-lay giggled remembering those times she would have Kendall come over and they would chill for hours talking about crazy shit. James asked her why she was laughing. Kendall told him that when lay lays mom was at work he would come over and they would hang out all night until they fell asleep. James said OK and was about to forget what they said but then red said what about when you guys would kiss and stuff. lay-lay stopped laughing. Kendall did as well because James looked like he was getting jealous again. Yen shouted that red and James kissed also so it wasn't just Kendall and Laylay. Yen was the only one that really thought this was funny because it was going to be very awkward now for the four of them. Kendall spoke up and said that this all happened before we got together and its the past so it didn't matter.

Red told everyone that he had to get home and everyone else agreed also. James and Kendall got up together and yen and red left together. They would meet up tomorrow for a plan since things got way off topic today.


	10. Chapter 10

_**chapter 10**_

When James and Kendall finally got to Kendall house James went straight to Kendall room and slammed the door shut. Kendall didn't know what was wrong with James why did he just storm off like that. They didn't even talk in the car something was definitley wrong with him. Kendall went up the

stairs and went to go see whats wrong with him but when he tried to open the door it was locked.

Kendall huffed and knocked on the door James didn't open the door. Kendall tried one more time he was getting aggravated and James still didn't open the door. Kendall was upset James just locked him out of his own room. Kendall pounded on the door and told James to open the door. when Kendall heard shuffling of the feet he stopped banging on the door and heard the lock click open.

Kendall pushed open the door and seen James laying down in the bed and facing the wall.

"WHAT'S YOUR PROBLEM" Kendall yelled.

James turned his whole body around and tried to walk out but Kendall grabbed his arm and brought him back. James was thinking when Kendall got so strong but was mad that it was used on him. Kendall asked him again and James told him that he wasn't going to talk when he was yelling.

Kendall didn't understand how James could be so blind he didn't say a word to him in the car went to the room with out saying a word and locked him out his own room does he expect Kendall to be happy. Kendall took a breath and calmed himself down and asked him again.

James looked at him for a minute then told him that he knows he still likes lay lay. Kendall blushed but asked him why he would say something like that.

"I SEE THE WAY YOU LOOK AT HER IM NOT BLIND KENDALL AND DONT TRY AND DENY IT" James half yelled.

Kendall was shocked at the tone in voice but was even more upset that James would be mad about that.

"YOU HAVE SOME NERVE TO TALK ABOUT ME LIKING SOMEONE AND YOU STILL LIKE RED I KNOW YOU DO BECAUSE IM NOT BLIND EITHER BABE RED PROBABLY KNOWS YOU LIKE HIM SINCE YOUR SO DAMN OBVIOUS" Kendall yelled back.

James didn't know what to say he knew all those things were true he did still like red but then he found Kendall the one he fell in love with but right now he is so fucking annoying. James stormed past Kendall so fast that Kendall couldn't grab on to him this time. Kendall ran after him and stopped at the door when he seen James going to the car. Kendall screamed at James and asked where he was going. He heard James say he's going out. Kendall slammed the door back shut and went to his room again and laid on his bed to think.

KENDALL'S P.O.V.

Kendall grabbed his phone and scrolled down his contact list and went to the L's.

CAN U PLZ COME OVER I NEED TO TALK TO U ASAP!

KENDIZZLE :]

Kendall waited for lay lay to answer back because he really needed to talk to her. Kendall felt his phone vibrate and knew it was lay lay.

OK ILL B RITE OVER

:]LAYLAY FOREVER[:

Kendall got up from his bed and went downstairs to get some drinks and

snacks for when she comes over. He looked in his pantry for some stuff. Kendall looked for some stuff that he knew lay lay liked. Kendall couldn't find it but kept looking. He finally found it after five minutes later because his pantry was huge. He grabbed the brownies ready to scarf them down. Kendall went to the fridge and grabbed some milk to eat with the brownies. Kendall heard a knock on the door and took the drinks to the living setting them down on the table. He went to the door and and opened it for lay lay to come in. When lay lay came in Kendall shut the door and gave her a hug. Lay lay seen the brownies on the table and smiled. She went over to them and took a bite of one. She sat down on the couch and Kendall joined her. Lay lay looked at Kendall and seen he was upset she asked how she can help him. Kendall looked up and tried to force a smile but it wan't working laylay could see right through that fake smile. He told lay lay that him and James had a fight and he left to go out.

lay lay was thinking this was going to happen because of what happen at her house and asked why they got made at each other.

"well during our ride home he wouldn't talk to me then at the house he ignored me then when I went to go see what was wrong he locked me out but he let me in two minutes later but when I came in the room it got worst he told me that he was mad because he can see that I still" thats where Kendall stopped he couldn't finish then lay lay would know that he likes her.

"that you still what" lay lay asked.

Kendall didn't know what to do. It was now the time to tell her that he liked her when they were younger and he still likes her a little. Kendall didn't tell her that but he showed her though. Kendall leaned in and kissed her. Lay lay kissed back liking the way Kendall 's lips felt. Kendall put his hands on her and rubbed circles in her back. Lay lay wrapped her arms around Kendall's neck. They broke apart and they looked each other in the eye not knowing what to do or say. Kendall didn't like the silence so he kissed her again. Kendall pushed her back against the couch and climbed on top of her. After getting her thoughts straight she stopped Kendall and told him that this isn't right and they should stop.

Kendall didn't really like that statement but he stopped. She was right he was with James and he cant cheat on him. James may be annoying but he is the one he fell in love with. Kendall sat back and told lay lay that when they were younger he liked her and he still liked her a little.

Lay lay giggled and said that she did liked him also but all feelings went away when she kept getting raped by Mr Ryan He told her that he would think of a way to stop him so she can live a good life. Lay lay shook her head and said thank-you. They both sat back and ate the brownies with there milk. Kendall grabbed the remote and put a movie on to watch. Kendall seen that the sixth sense was on and looked at lay lay knowing she loved this movie. She had a smile plastered on her face and she snuggled with Kendall to watch the movie.

Kendall kissed her again and told her that he had to have one more kiss because he wasnt able to do it before and he cant now. lay lay snuck in another and turned her head back to the movie and watched it.

Lay lay fell asleep when the movie was done and Kendall took her to the bed and they both went to sleep for the night.

JAMES P.O.V.

When James left Kendall's house he went driving to try and clear his mind he really did like red still. He had to forget everything so he stopped at a club that he seen. He parked his car and went inside. There was a good amount of people inside and it wasn't packed where you couldn't walk but it sure wasn't empty.

James headed to the bar and asked the bartender for a hypnotic. The bartender quickly got the drink and gave it to James. As James was drinking he seen someone familiar sitting on the other side of the bar. He looked harder and seen it was red. He watched as red walked over to dance floor when a the song Dirty Little Girl by Shwayze came on.

James felt his pants get tighter watching red dance in the crowd. James decided to go dance with him since he wasn't dancing with anyone even if he was he was going to push them away. James made his way over to where red was dancing and got behind him and started to dance with him.

Red was shocked he knew he wasn't dancing with anyone. He turned to look at who it was and laid eyes on James. Red blushed and stood there. James giggled and whispered in his ear if he was going to continue dancing because he was getting turned on watching him. Red smirked again and turned around and started to dance again getting extra close to tease James. James knew what red was doing and wanted to play the game also. He wrapped his arms around red's waist and got close as possible. Red didn't want James to beat him at his own game so he turned towards him and wrapped his legs around James to get closer. James was losing and he knew it. James had to do something and then it clicked in his head. James came down and bit down on red's neck. James heard a quiet noise from red's mouth and James knew he was wining now. James changed his mind doing that made him want him more so he grabbed his hand and lead him out of the club. Red was confused of where they going. James brought red to his car and raced home. He didn't touch red again until they got to his house because if he did he wouldn't make it there. When they got to his house James grabbed red's hand again and took him to the house. Red didn't feel to good about this it was fun teasing him in the club but at his house was a different story.

James finally got into his house which felt like it took forever. He pinned red to the wall and was happy that he had him in his arms. Red looked at him and there was nothing but lust and want in his eyes. Red couldn't do this he knew James was with someone and he was friends with Kendall. Red pushed him back and said that he couldn't do this to Kendall and tried to talk some sense into James but his mind was on kissing red so he wasn't listening. James looked at red and told him that he liked him and wanted to do this. Red wanted so bad to be with James but he couldn't he told James that he wouldn't Feel good in the morning knowing you cheated on your boyfriend. James frowned he knew red was right he stopped and he felt bad about what he was doing which made him get soft again. James backed off red and asked if he wanted to play some video games. Red agreed and James put his xbox on. He had a fighting game in and thats what they played. Red was wining and James was trying so hard but he couldn't beat red. They kept playing until they were tired and James told red that he could stay the night. Red didn't feel like playing anymore so he told James he was tired and wanted to go to sleep. James said okay and took red to his room and they both got into his bed and went to sleep.

YENS P.O.V.

Yen was out with her family and was so bored. She was at this restaurant that looked like it was from the 1900's. She hated everything about it and she wanted to leave. As she was ordering she seen Eddie sitting by himself drinking something that looked like coffee but could have been tea and reading some news paper.

Yen watched him and thought he looked cute. She felt bad because of what he did to her but she didn't want to be here anymore. She told her parents that she was going to go meet some friends that she will meet them at the house. They said okay and goodbye. Yen got up and walked over to the table where Eddie was and sat down without saying a word. Eddie looked up and his eyes shot open he couldn't believe who was sitting across from him. Eddie stopped what he was doing and asked her why she was sitting here. Yen told him that she didn't want to be here at this restaurant anymore and she left her parents and sat here. Eddie didn't know what to say so he just asked if she wanted to go somewhere. Yen was unsure about it but said yes. yen told him that she wanted to go to the park. She wanted to go somewhere public so he couldn't do anything to her.

Eddie took her to the park and they sat on a bench. Yen was the first to speak. She asked Eddie why they are doing these horrible things to her and her friends. Eddie told her that he liked her Ryan liked lay lay and Brendan liked red so me and Ryan had sex with you guys to get you guys pregnant. and Brendan is going to get pregnant with reds baby. Yen was out of words she didn't know what to say how can people that look so good be so evil. Looks really are deceiving yen thought. She just sat and listened to everything he said they were talking for what seemed like hours but it was only two. Yen was quick to call lay lay and red but they never answered the phone. She was thinking what they were doing and decided to call them tomorrow.


	11. Chapter 11

_**chapter 11**_

Kendall had jumped up from the alarm and quickly turned it off. He didn't want to wake lay-lay but it was too late she had gotten up from the jump. She looked at Kendall and smiled he looked really cute in the morning. Kendall seemed to notice lay-lay looking at him and smiled also.

"WHAT... IS THERE DROOL ON MY FACE" Kendall said wiping his mouth.

lay-lay giggled and said no its just you look really cute in the morning. Kendall remembered why he likes her. Kendall seen that she was still tired so he told her that they can get up later for school since they had late arrival. Lay-lay agreed and laid back down snuggling up next to Kendall again. Kendall remembered how they used to do this

all the time when they would come over to each others house it was just a shame that they couldn"t kiss also. Kendall was kind of glad James was being a bitch and went out because now he can get close to lay-lay again. He closed his eyes thinking of what was going to happen to her when her stomach got bigger and she had the baby. He really needed to think of a plan to get rid of big daddy.

JAMES P.O.V.

James woke to find red not in the bed with him. He was starting to get nervous. Does he not like me? Was he scared of me? James was thinking the worst of all reasons why red was not in bed with him. James was about to get out the bed when red came through the door. Red stopped in front of James who was still looking shocked.

Red waved a hand in front of James to try and get his attention but James was not listening. Red knew what he was about to do was certainly going to get James to snap out of it.

red leaned down cupped James face and gently kissed him. James didn't take long to kiss back. He grabbed onto red's waist. When red felt James trying to unbutton his pants he stepped back and asked him why he was in a daze when he came in. He looked to the side then back at red he didn't want him to know he was so insecure.

"Well when I woke up and you weren't there I thought you didn't like me and then when you came in I seen you in this sexy outfit and I seen your the outline of your dick" James said hiding his face from the shame.

Red didn't think James should feel ashamed he turned James head back to him and kissed him again this one more smooth then the first. James loved red lips especially when he parted them so he can feel every place in his mouth. He tried once again to unbutton red's pants and this time red didn't object so he just kept kissing him. Red climbed on the bed and made sure when he sat down on James lap it was rite on his member that was already starting to get a bulge.

Red grinded his hips liking the sound of James silent moans. James slid his hands down red back and stopped at the bottom of his back.

Red took James shirt off and threw it someplace on the floor. James body was always a turn on for red he liked how he had defined

muscles. James couldn't take it anymore he needed to be in red now and he was just being a fucking tease. He flipped them so that red was on the bottom. James took off his pants and the rest of red clothes leaving him stark naked under him. Red seen the want and lust in James eyes and was feeling unsure of having sex with James. All those thoughts and doubts left his mind when he felt James member.

James was ready and red could see it so they just went along with what they wanted to do and thought about the consequences later.

While everyones mind was on other stuff Brenden was thinking about how he was going to make red be with him. he went to his house and climbed up the tree to see inside reds room to spy on

him like he usually does and was not happy. Brenden seen red with James fucking in his bed. Brenden felt his heart clench and it was about to burst into a million tiny pieces. He climbed down went to his car trunk and pulled out his metal pipe that he kept in their just in case people got on his nerves. He shut his trunk and went to the tree to climb it up again. When he climbed it he went on red's balcony and looked at them one last time through the shades. they were so busy fucking they didn't see Brenden standing there. Brenden pulled his hand all the way back and hit the window with all his force. He stepped in the room and over to red and James. He was fuming he wanted so badly to bash James head to bloodly pulp but he couldn't he would be sent to jail and then would lose out on being with red. Red and James were sitting there shocked not knowing what to do. What do you actually do when a guy smashes a window and is standing in front of you with a metal pipe. They don't make guides for this crazy shit so James and red were shit out of luck.

Brenden had to calm his self down before he did something stupid he would regret. He lowered the pipe and his face changed to heartbroken. Red could see how upset Brenden was but he was the guy making his life hell so he should feel like shit. James got up pulling out of red trying to hide the giggle he had from the whine that came from red. He didn't want to upset Brenden anymore than he already was. He grabbed his clothes quickly and put them on. Red just sat there not caring if he was dressed or not Brenden seen him naked plenty of times. Brenden walked over to red and bent down on his knees and tears came running out of his eyes. James stared at red who looked scared. He got up enough courage and stood up to Brenden. Brenden was not in any mood to deal with James all he wanted to do was talk to red but no James had to play Mr tough guy.

"look you fucking pig leave him the fuck alone he doesn't want you" James said sounding tough but was really scared on the inside but he would keep those minor details to himself. Brenden rolled his eyes and got up to look at James who was an inch an a half taller than him. James kept talking junk and right in the middle of an insult Brenden hit James with the pipe and told him to shut the fuck up red was freaking out now. James had this big gash on his head and the blood was flowing faster than a river.


	12. Chapter 12

**_chapter 12_**

Brenden didn't want to have to hurt him but his dumb-ass was asking for it he just wouldn't

shutup. Brenden looked at red and seen that he was scared out his mind he could understand though their was a guy that happen to be the one he was just fucking laying on the floor bleeding badly. As bad as Brenden wanted to comfort red he couldn't he had to leave so red could get some help for the boy that he now loathed. Brenden went back out the window and climbed down the tree and back to his car to get as far as possible.

Red sat there stunned but quickly came back to reality so he could call the police. He got a towel and placed it by James head to try and slow down the blood until they got their. When red heard the paramedics coming he let them through and help James and drove to the hospital with him.

When they finally got there James was being brought to the back room where red had to end his journey and go wait in the waiting room. Red sat in the chair and got his phone out and called lay-lay quickly and told her to come to the hospital. Red was laughing at his friend from her response. lay-lay had said that she had to help him. She was always trying to help someone but it was okay though.

Red heard lay-lay walking down the hall he didn't know how long it took her since he was paying attention to the time but he did know she came quick. He also heard another pair of footsteps. Red was

praying it wasn't Kendall he didn't know how to explain this to him now but to his luck it was. Red got up and gave them a hug and tried to leave so he didn't have to explain what happen but lay-lay asked before he could leave. Red had to remind himself to smack her later but he turned around and looked down finding the ground more interesting.

Kendall waited for red's response not knowing it was going to make him feel alot worst. Red looked at lay-lay then Kendall and had a questioning look on his face.

"Why are you guys together" red asked

lay-lay and Kendall both looked away trying to hide the

blush on their face. Lay-lay straighten up and told red that they were just having a chat and he called when they were together. Red nodded his head and tried to think of something to say so he didn't have to tell them now.

"Well what happened to James" Kendall said sounding hurt.

Red thought of a reason and told them that they should wait until later because they all needed to talk. Kendall was not getting it but didn't ask about it either he was too worried about James being okay. They all sat down sitting close to one another for comfort. Lay-lay was in the middle resting her head on red's

shoulder. Red looked down and watched as Kendall reach over and grab her hand.

Red ignored it and thought about how he was going to tell everyone what happen and explain to the police. He was also too scarred to tell on Brenden he might come and hurt some more people.

Yens P.O.V.

Yen went straight to the swings after their long talk She liked them just being able to have the wind go through her hair when there was none blowing. Eddie joined her swinging not saying a word.

"I want to know the whole story with details what you guys have planed for us" yen asked slowing her swing until it stopped completely.

Eddie stopped his swing and looked at her. She was so beautiful he didn't want to have to be doing this to her but he really wanted her so he took what he could. He told her that the whole plan was for me to get you pregnant Ryan get lay-lay pregnant and Brenden to get pregnant by red. and now that we finally had sex with you without condoms you guys will have our babies and bBrenden of course will have reds.

"what if we just got abortions" yen asked

Eddie continued and told her they discussed the option and Brenden said that you guys were so nice and would never kill a baby. Eddie seen that Brenden was right by the way yen gave him that look. He got off the swing and stood in front of yen so she would pay him full attention.

"im sorry I had to do this to you but I really love you and wanted to have you and the way to have that is to do this and to have a baby from you and my friends feel the same for lay-lay and red" Eddie told her.

yen wanted to smack him for being so stupid she looked at Eddie to see if he was serious about this and she could see that he was.

"ARE YOU FUCKING SERIOUS IF YOU LOVED ME YOU WOULDNT BE DOING THIS TO ME AND YOUR FRIENDS ARE JUST AS FAKE YOU GUYS JUST WANT SOMEONE TO HAVE SEX WITH AND YOU COULDNT GET ANYONE YOUR OWN DAMN AGE SO YOU WENT TO YOUR STUDENTS" YEN YELLED.

Eddie was shocked at the sudden outburst she was just calm and now she just blacked out on him. yen started to walk away and Eddie ran after her with tears coming to his eyes he didn't want her to leave him. he grabbed her arm and pulled her so she turned around and was facing him.

"Look im not sure about Ryan and Brenden but I know that I really do love you I wish you loved me back I don't want you to leave me ever" Eddie said to her wiping away the tears that fell from her eyes.

Yen dropped to the ground she was so confused on her feeling she wanted to hate him for what he did to her but she also wanted to love him. Eddie dropped to her level and hugged her. She hugged him back and Eddie couldn't help himself he moved back and kissed her. Yen was so caught in the moment she didn't jerk away.

"Mr Mettee is that one of your students" Eddie heard from behind him.

He didn't have to turn around to know that he was screwed and yen just starred at the man looking at them.


	13. Chapter 13

_**chapter 13**_

Eddie stood up and turned around to face the questioning officer. He didn't know what he was going to do he wasn't ready to leave his child or the love of his life. Eddie was just about to say something to explain himself but yen jumped in.

"Im sorry officer it was me who kissed him I just wanted to see what it was like and I will never do it again" yen said.

The officer wasn't too sure but he would be keeping an eye on them but he dropped it and went on his way. When the officer was far enough Eddie looked at yen shocked that she just did that. He would have thought she would tell on him and get him arrested.

"why did you lie to the officer" Eddie asked

Yen looked at him not knowing why she actually did it maybe it was because she was starting to like him or she was curious of what it would be like to have him with her. She shrugged her shoulders which didn't really answer Eddie but he didnt nag her about it. When she was ready she would tell him. Eddie got up and held a hand out for yen which she took and stood up. It was awkward between them no one knew what to say or do.

Yen told him that She wanted to go home because it was getting late. Yen didn't miss the frown that came across Eddie's face but she had to get home to her parents. They got into the car and yen turned her phone on to check any messages they both turned off their

phones for peace and quiet. As soon as she did she read that she had three missed calls and four message from laylay and red.

She opened the message and gasped. Eddie heard her and asked her what was told him that James is in the hospital and he is hurt badly he is getting surgery for his head. She asked Eddie if he can take her to the hospital that she had to support her friend.

Eddie didn't question it and illegally turned and went towards the hospital rushing past all cars not caring that he was getting yelled at. They finally arrived at the hospital and and yen asked the lady about James diamond. She didn't really tell her anything but told her to go to the waiting room in the

surgery department. Yen walked quickly with Eddie trailing behind her and was met with a room full of her friends sad faces.

when she walked in and everybody seen Eddie they all glared at him and looked to yen for an explanation. She had totally forgot about Eddie being here she was focused on James. She didn't explain though she just asked about James and laylay told her that no one knew what happen and red wants us to wait until he comes out of surgery.

Yen sighed and sat down Eddie was still standing there feeling awkward he didn't know what to say at this point so he just walked out to leave. Before he left he gave yen one last look and left with his head down and hands shoved in his pockets. After he left laylay looked at yen with concern and asked if he did anything to her. Yen smiled remembering the kiss and said no we just had a talk about a few things. now that she thought about it the kiss was really nice until it was interrupted but she wouldn't tell anyone that.

The

doctor came into the room and he annouced that James will be waking up from his medicine and told them that James is in his room he is okay just some stitches and he should be fine no brain damage. They all said OK and left to go see James in his room. Kendall was the first one to go in and was relieved James was okay. How was he going to explain this to their parents He didn't even know what happen. Red finally came in dragging behind. They all huddled around him looking at his peaceful body lay there relaxed.

Red seen the look in Kendall's eyes and felt bad that he had sex with James.

James fluttered his eyes and looked around the room filled with his friends. He wiped his eyes and placed his hands on the spot where he had been struck. It was a little sore but he could deal with it. James looked at Kendall and felt tears come to his eyes he could tell Kendall didn't know yet by the way he was looking at him. Then looked at red and seen he felt guilty also he had to tell the truth even if it hurt kendal he couldn't keep this lie going. The images just kept popping up in his head of his little adventure with red and the moment Brenden struck him with a pipe.

Laylay asked James how this happen because red wanted to wait until you were awake. James looked at red for a minute and Kendall was not to sure he wanted to know what happen. James took a deep breath and tried to calm down before he had a anxiety attack.

"weeelll... Brenden hit me in the head with a metal pipe" James said so everyone would feel bad for him and take his confession easier.

He heard everyone gasp and had a feeling his plan might work.

James looked at red and he didn't look to good he was sweating and looked like he was going to faint but he had to keep going he had to get this in the open.

"Let me tell you the whole story I got mad at Kendall because I knew he liked Laylay and he found out that I liked red so I left to a bar and I found red there by chance dancing to some music so I went to go dance with him then we went back to his house and I tried to have sex with him but he didn't let me so we just played some games and went to sleep but in the morning we uuhhmmm... we had sex and I guess Brenden seen and he smashed red window and he got really mad at him and I tried to help but he hit me in the head with the pipe he had and thats all i remember" James said whispering the last part.

Kendall couldn't believe this how could James do this to him liking red wasn't an excuse he liked laylay but he didn't have sex with her. He stared at James not saying a word he was too lost in thought. Laylay and yen looked at red with their mouths agape and then at James. Red couldn't take the stares anymore he ran out the door leaving them to talk about it with James.

James called after him but he didn't listen. After all that happened James was still calling for red and Kendall was upset James didn't love him anymore.

Red ran out the hospital ignoring all the stares that people gave him and started his long journey home. He didn't think this day could get any worst but it did. It started to pour rain and he was nowhere near his house.

As he was walking a car pulled up and started driving along side him. Red couldn't see who it was because the windows were up and the rain made it hard to see through. He stopped walking and and the car came to a hault. Red seen the windows come down and realized who it was. He sucked his teeth and started to walk again. The car drove up and pulled in front of red. Red walked around the car and Brenden stepped out running up to red to stop him from getting away. He grabbed red and pulled him so he would look at him. red huffed and asked what he wanted. Brenden seen the tears coming down his eyes and felt so bad for him. He wanted to be the one to make him happy again but red didn't want to be with him but that was all about to change.

Brenden told red that he could give him a ride home and they can talk about the incident. Red gave him a look but went anyway. Brenden was happy that red agreed and they got in the car and Brenden started to drive off to red's house. the car ride was silent and when they pulled up in front of reds house he looked at the house and told Brenden that he didn't want to be here to take him to his house.

Brenden pulled off and headed to his house and was there within ten minutes. When they got there they got out and Brenden got some blankets for them to get snuggled in. When red grabbed his blanket Brenden kissed red. red Backed away not saying anything so Brenden pulled him in and kissed him again making this one more smooth. Red didn't object and Brenden loved it he always wanted this but red would always say no so he had to force it. Brenden and red spent the rest of their time with each other in bed.


	14. Chapter 14

chapter 14

Brenden was so happy when he woke up with red by his side. Brenden looked down at red sleeping body and thought about how it would be if he could wake up to him every morning. even though Brenden was happy he was also nervous that red will wake up and hate him even more. That was the last thing he wanted but he would just have to wait for him to wake up and find out.

Brenden was leaning on his elbow so he was close to reds face and the other hand on his chest so he can feel the heartbeat. It relaxed him to feel that red was calm and not freaking out.

As Brenden was watching red he noticed that he had a hickey on his neck. brenden got upset he knew it wasnt his and he knew exactly who it came from that bastard James. If he wasn't in the hospital he would do more damage to him for putting his hands on his baby-daddy. brenden's thoughts were interrupted by the moving of reds body. Red opened his eyes looking straight up at Brenden. he didn't understand how he was okay with this. He wanted to snuggle and curl his body into his.

Brenden just sat there waiting to see what red does. Whatever he does could change his mood for today. Red closed his eyes and wrapped his arm

around Brenden and closed his eyes again. Brenden thought this was a dream he didn't say a word.

"stop acting so dumb and cuddle with me before I leave" red said sarcastically

Brenden quickly laid down closing the distance between him and red. Brenden couldn't stop thinking of dirty things he wanted to do with red rite now but he wasn't going to try anything from the thought of him getting scarred that he would leave.

"Brenden are you really thinking of sex right now you are so perverted we are just

sleeping well i am trying to but i cant with your dick rubbing against me" red hissed

brenden didn't realize he was getting hard to busy thinking of how he would slam red against the wall and fuck him until he couldn't stand. He blushed cursing himself out in his head that he got a hard on. Red felt the hard organ so he had to say something about it.

"Well if you weren't so damn sexy I wouldn't have to get hard ons whenever I look at you. brenden said

Red laughed at him and told him to go and fix himself and come back when he was done. Brenden sucked his teeth and asked red If he could get some help with it. Red smacked him and and pointed to the

bathroom for him to do it now. Brenden was expecting to be yelled at but not hit but he got up and went to go take care of himself.

AT THE HOSPTIAL

Kendall could see that this wasn't going to go well. James still wanted red and Kendall wanted to be back in bed with Laylay so he left the hospital so he could go think in his nice warm bed at home. When James seen that red wasn't coming back he laid back down not looking at anyone. He played with his fingers not saying a word to anyone.

Yen walked over to James and put her hand on his head feeling the spot he had stitches. James inched away a little still feeling the thumping. Yen pulled away when she seen James face she didn't want to hurt him. Laylay told James that when he gets out everyone needed to have a very long talk.

James finally looked up and looked at laylay with all disgust. If she wasn't flirting with Kendall all the damn time they wouldn't be in this mess. Laylay looked lost what did she say that was so bad. laylay asked James what was wrong but she got no answer so she tried two more times still no answer. laylay was getting aggravated she screamed it this time.

"James what the hell is wrong with you im trying to help you out and your just giving me dirty looks and ignoring me" laylay yelled

yen looked at her in shock but understood James was ignoring her he lifted his head giving her another dirty look. Yen got up not wanting to be in the room anymore.

"you think your helping me well your not your making my life worst you being a fucking whore made Kendall go to you and leave me everything was fine until we became friends with you again you deserved to be raped if you weren't being such a cheap hoe Ryan would have left you alone but no you had to go and ruin everyones life why don't you go and do everyone a favor and leave" James yelled back.

James was out of breath when he was done he was still glaring at Laylay who had tears in her eyes. Laylay closed her mouth that opened wide from James outburst and apologized to James for ruining his life. After she said that she left the room running down the halls ignoring the yells for her to walk and slow down.

Laylay was going to do what James asked her to do. Was she really making James life hell she wasn't doing it on purpose she was on her way to her house to think about what she was going to do.


	15. Chapter 15

chapter 14

Brenden was so happy when he woke up with red by his side. Brenden looked down at red sleeping body and thought about how it would be if he could wake up to him every morning. even though Brenden was happy he was also nervous that red will wake up and hate him even more. That was the last thing he wanted but he would just have to wait for him to wake up and find out.

Brenden was leaning on his elbow so he was close to reds face and the other hand on his chest so he can feel the heartbeat. It relaxed him to feel that red was calm and not freaking out.

As Brenden was watching red he noticed that he had a hickey on his neck. brenden got upset he knew it wasnt his and he knew exactly who it came from that bastard James. If he wasn't in the hospital he would do more damage to him for putting his hands on his baby-daddy. brenden's thoughts were interrupted by the moving of reds body. Red opened his eyes looking straight up at Brenden. he didn't understand how he was okay with this. He wanted to snuggle and curl his body into his.

Brenden just sat there waiting to see what red does. Whatever he does could change his mood for today. Red closed his eyes and wrapped his arm

around Brenden and closed his eyes again. Brenden thought this was a dream he didn't say a word.

"stop acting so dumb and cuddle with me before I leave" red said sarcastically

Brenden quickly laid down closing the distance between him and red. Brenden couldn't stop thinking of dirty things he wanted to do with red rite now but he wasn't going to try anything from the thought of him getting scarred that he would leave.

"Brenden are you really thinking of sex right now you are so perverted we are just

sleeping well i am trying to but i cant with your dick rubbing against me" red hissed

brenden didn't realize he was getting hard to busy thinking of how he would slam red against the wall and fuck him until he couldn't stand. He blushed cursing himself out in his head that he got a hard on. Red felt the hard organ so he had to say something about it.

"Well if you weren't so damn sexy I wouldn't have to get hard ons whenever I look at you. brenden said

Red laughed at him and told him to go and fix himself and come back when he was done. Brenden sucked his teeth and asked red If he could get some help with it. Red smacked him and and pointed to the

bathroom for him to do it now. Brenden was expecting to be yelled at but not hit but he got up and went to go take care of himself.

AT THE HOSPTIAL

Kendall could see that this wasn't going to go well. James still wanted red and Kendall wanted to be back in bed with Laylay so he left the hospital so he could go think in his nice warm bed at home. When James seen that red wasn't coming back he laid back down not looking at anyone. He played with his fingers not saying a word to anyone.

Yen walked over to James and put her hand on his head feeling the spot he had stitches. James inched away a little still feeling the thumping. Yen pulled away when she seen James face she didn't want to hurt him. Laylay told James that when he gets out everyone needed to have a very long talk.

James finally looked up and looked at laylay with all disgust. If she wasn't flirting with Kendall all the damn time they wouldn't be in this mess. Laylay looked lost what did she say that was so bad. laylay asked James what was wrong but she got no answer so she tried two more times still no answer. laylay was getting aggravated she screamed it this time.

"James what the hell is wrong with you im trying to help you out and your just giving me dirty looks and ignoring me" laylay yelled

yen looked at her in shock but understood James was ignoring her he lifted his head giving her another dirty look. Yen got up not wanting to be in the room anymore.

"you think your helping me well your not your making my life worst you being a fucking whore made Kendall go to you and leave me everything was fine until we became friends with you again you deserved to be raped if you weren't being such a cheap hoe Ryan would have left you alone but no you had to go and ruin everyones life why don't you go and do everyone a favor and leave" James yelled back.

James was out of breath when he was done he was still glaring at Laylay who had tears in her eyes. Laylay closed her mouth that opened wide from James outburst and apologized to James for ruining his life. After she said that she left the room running down the halls ignoring the yells for her to walk and slow down.

Laylay was going to do what James asked her to do. Was she really making James life hell she wasn't doing it on purpose she was on her way to her house to think about what she was going to do.


	16. Chapter 16

chapter 16

Kendall watched as the medics pulled someone into a room. He turned around and walked up to James so he can see what he seen. Kendall pointed at what he was looking at and James looked where Kendall was. He got out of the bed and got a better look. When he seen who it was he dropped to his knees. He felt really bad he was the cause of this.

Kendall seen James on the ground and felt bad for him but he said some really mean things to laylay. Kendall told him to get into the bed before people start looking at them like their weird. James ignored Kendall he was the cause for this terrible accident if he never told laylay all those mean things she would be fine. Kendall gave James a hand to get up and he took James back to the bed. Kendall started to walk away but James called after him wanting to know where he was going. Kendall told him he was going to find out some more stuff about laylay and if they could go see her. James nodded his head resting it back against his pillow.

When Kendall reached the nurse he asked if he could go see his friend that just came in and she told him that he can in an hour when she is done with

surgery. Kendall said OK and walked back to James room. He told James what the nurse said and started to watch whatever show James put on. They didn't speak unless they were talking about drinks or food through the whole hour.

The nurse came into the room and told Kendall that he could see the patient now. Kendall and James stood up to go talk to laylay. When they were about to go through the door James stopped not being able to face laylay after what he did. Kendall turned around and told him that he had to talk about this so it can be put behind them. James knew he had to but he wasn't ready he told Kendall that he would come in later. Kendall shrugged his shoulders and walked into the room. Kendall walked in and automatically seen the big bandage on her wrist covering her old and new habits. Kendall would have thought laylay was dead because of how peaceful she looked but he seen her chest rise and fall. Being in the room brought back"alot of memories and he had to leave so she wouldn't wake up from his whimpers. Kendall walked out passing James still standing by the room.

James knew he had to talk to laylay now he didn't want anyone else to feel bad. He walked in and seen her sleeping. He walked up to her side and sat next to her in the chair that was next to the bed. James looked at her for a couple minutes not saying a word. He finally got the courage to say something.

"im sorry laylay I didn't realize until now how badly I hurt your feelings I was supposed to be a good friend but I was horrible to you and I feel really bad about it. I was just jealous that you spent so much time with Kendall and I didn't like it. I didn't know he was helping you with a problem and I hope you forgive me but if you don't will understand I know you can't hear me since your sleeping but I had to get it off my chest" James said.

James was about to walk away but laylay grabbed his hand which shocked James because he thought she was sleeping.

laylay opened her eyes and looked straight at James then looked towards the door. James looked towards the door wanting to know what she was looking at and when he did he seen Kendall standing there. Kendall walked into the room and stood next to James who was still unable to speak.

laylay seen the love that Kendall and James had it was such a beautiful thing she needed James and Kendall to see it again.

James asked laylay how long she was awake and why she didn't get up.

"I was awake when Kendall first came in here and I didn't wake up because Kendall didn't say a thing and then left so I just was going to keep resting. Then you came in and if I would have been awake you wouldn't have said what you said. I know how you are with feelings and you would have been to scared to say it." laylay said.

James smiled and thought about it because she was right he probably would have wimped out. Kndall giggled knowing it was true also he has been with James long enough to know.

As laylay was about to say something red and yen walked in the room with concerned looks on their faces but when they seen she was okay they calmed down. Laylay said hi to them and tried to start what she was going to say again.

" im okay now that all of you are here with me but James and Kendall you guys really need to get back together because you guys are acting ridiculous you both love each other. I know you guys miss waking up in each others arms and spending time together but thats not going to happen if you two keep avoiding one another" laylay told the lovers.

Kendall looked down at James and seen the tears coming from his eyes rolling down his cheeks and it hurt to see him like this. Kendall leaned down and kissed each tear that was on his face and then kissed him on his now red moist lips from the tears. James really did miss Kendall and wanted it all back. James told him that he was sorry that he was just upset and jealous. Kendall shook his head and said he knew. James looked clueless so Kendall filled him in and told him that he heard what he said to laylay. James rolled his eyes but reached up to Kendall and gave him another kiss. Everyone had smiles on their face everything was going okay so far.

Yen was thinking of who could have called the police if laylay was losing her blood she couldn't do it herself she walked up to laylay and asked her who called the police. Everyone stopped talking and looked around because it was no one in the room.

Laylay looked down not really wanting to tell who did it but she had to be truthful to her friends.

"weeellll...


	17. Chapter 17

I'm really sorry I didn't get to update and it took me like years but I had to deal with a few things but i just wanted to finish writing my stories. I also need some user names I can use in my next chapter so if you want to be in it just tell me and I'll add you in it.

* * *

_** Chapter 17**_

Lay lay just sat there staring at everyone thinking of what she was going to say to them. She didn't know who saved her life she had no clue who would call 911 because if it wasn't anyone in the room then who else would it walked over to her and grabbed her hand to soothe her so maybe she would tell but that didn't was getting a bit aggravated she wanted to know what was going on and it seemed like no one was helping her. She didn't mean to seem so edgy but she needed to know and before she snapped on someone she left the room.

Lay lay put her head down she felt bad she just wanted everything to go looked like he wanted to go over to lay lay but didn't just in case James would get jealous he didn't need anymore drama to happen knew Kendall cared for lay lay very much so he whispered in his ear that he could go see how lay lay was appreciated James trusting him and was thinking that this was going to be a great beginning to a crazy relationship.

Kendall grabbed lay lay's hand and gave it a light squeeze he asked her to think really hard of who cold possibly help her. lay lay tried and just couldn't come up with an shook her head no and the possibility of her finding out left their explained to them that she was unconscious when they arrived because all she remembers is leaving James room because he hurt her feelings and getting the razors from the bathroom.

James had a guilty look on his face even though everyone including lay lay forgave him he still felt terrible. Kendall was going to go over to James but the part that triggered in Kendall and red's head was that lay lay had razors already at her asked her what she was doing with razors at her house knowing she was banned from having was just another question lay lay wasn't going to answer not because she couldn't but because she didn't want cleared his throat to get her attention.

"I'm listening" Kendall said with attitude

Lay lay just flat out told them that she had it because she wanted decided against the thought to not tell them because they would bug her about it until they received an answer. She already knew what was coming now which was the investigation like she killed someone and the torturous nagging of why she shouldn't do already knew from the first time she told Kendall and again when she told red that it was bad so lay lay has heard it anyone said anything else she stopped them in mid-sentence.

"Guys I know you love me but I heard this speech and I really don't feel up to hearing it again but I had the razors for a while and have never used them until now so just leave me alone I need some sleep I'll see you guys tomorrow."

Everyone got up and getting ready to leave the room wanting to stay and yell some more but they knew she needed her rest so she can get the full raft of doing it again when she is completely stable and OK. They went over to her and gave her a kiss and hug goodbye and wishing her to feel said goodbye and turned over on her side to try and fall to sleep.

She couldn't fall asleep she asked the nurse for some warm sweet tea with a teaspoon of milk because thats how she drinks her people think she is crazy for drinking her tea with milk but she doesn't lay finished her whole cup of tea and still wasn't tired. So she tried to read some stories from this web-site she loved called read stories from these authors called birdie16 and btrrusherforever. After reading she started to get tired so she put down her laptop and snuggled back into her heated blankets. Within minutes lay lay was asleep just waiting for the start of a brand new day.

At Kendall and James house

They walked into Kendall and James with worn and stressed out faces. All of them were ready for bed but they had to come up with an idea to get rid of Big Daddy and his stupid little got up and went towards the kitchen but turned around to signal for James to come with him. James got up making a face wondering why Kendall wanted him in the kitchen maybe it was to help him with something.

When they got into the kitchen Kendall grabbed James by the waist and pulled him wanted so badly to do this all day but it was never the right wasn't really a good time either since they had their friends in the next room and everyone is tired but Kendall was desperate to feel James lips on his. James made a little moaning noise and that just made Kendall want him more.

James stopped Kendall which wasn't the right thing to do since he growled when their lips separated. James just wanted to know why he is doing this now while their friends were here. Kendall wasn't going to tell James its because he wants to kiss him so he thought of a really good lie that James would fall had the perfect lie he told James that he seen he was so stressed and wanted to make him feel better. James was still unsure he told Kendall that everyone inside was stressing also and Kendall had the perfect comeback for that statement to make him feel guilty.

"OK I'll go and kiss everyone then so they feel better" Kendall said while smirking.

James glared at him and wanted to smack him really badly but resisted the urge to do told him that he was going to help everyone but he was going help James first with the help of his luscious kept his glare but that glare melted away when Kendall kissed him with so much passion that James could stay upset with grabbed James leg and brought it around his waist to hoist him up so both their hard ons were in contact. James couldn't help himself he let out quiet little whimpers and moans.

They were so in the sex mood that they didn't realize Red and Yen standing there watching started to giggle and made Kendall and James break immediately got down and his face turned a bright cherry thought it was hilarious how they looked right now just seeing them with their I've been caught said they were going to go because she can see that they were interrupting something. Kendall tried to stop them but they were already walking out the door. Kendall and James gave each other looks but then started laughing.

Kendall told James that he was going to go get ready for said OK and decided to do the still didn't shower together which is odd they had sex already they kiss a lot but they don't take showers together.

Kendall got in the shower while playing his song better get to movin that he made when he was in a band as a younger was singing the lyrics as he washed up but suddenly there was no wiped the glass of his walk in shower and seen no one continued to wash but quickly so he could get out and try to investigate why his Ipod stopped was finally done so he got out and got dressed for the night.

James was walking in his room with only a towel around his waist singing a song that Kendall thought was very inappropriate for other kids but not just listened to James sing these lyrics as he was getting dressed in his room.

Tell me who can love you(nobody)

hold you(nobody)

make your body whine like me

you will never find someone like me

He was singing Bumpy Ride and it sounded so great from James mouth since he was a good singer. Kendall was going to stay and wait until he realized but he really was tired so he just walked away he would just have to remind him of this moment some other walked into his bedroom and dropped to his knees he couldn't believe what was in his line of vision.

Next day at the Hospital

Laylay had gotten up pretty late today since she didn't go to sleep until the early morning hours. A nurse came in and asked if she was alright because she looked like shit but she wasn't going to tell one of her patients that to their face she would get gave her a dirty ass look knowing what she meant just by the face she made when she walked wanted to make the nurse upset since she wanted to be a bitch so she screamed out loud that she wishes someone could just grant her the wish of telling her who saved her life. Just like that someone spoke the small words of "I did" like she had fairy god parents who just granted her couldn't believe what she was seeing she tried wiping the to make sure she wasn't imagining this but the person wouldn't go away


End file.
